Emmie
Emmie is Doc's best human friend who lives right next door. Background Personality Emmie likes playing soccer with Doc and playing with her toys with her little sister, Alma. She is mostly giggly and playful, but she can get a little worried if her toys aren't working right. Emmie cares deeply for her little sister Alma and treats her kindly. Physical Appearance Emmie is a slender girl with long brown hair, fair skin, freckles and blue eyes. She also wears two yellow hairclips, a blue T-shirt, jean trousers with a green belt and light blue Mary Janes. Emmie has orange pajamas with a picture of a cat on it. She has a two piece blue swimsuit, with the top half having lighter blue and green spots. Her star-tastic sister costume has green star glitter glasses and an orange and yellow suit with a belt on it. In "Hallie Halloween" she wore a Mime costume with red jeans, a black and white striped T shirt, mime makeup for the face, black & white shoes, and a black beret. In "Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo" Emmie wears a blue outfit and tutu when she goes to her ballet lessons. She also wears blue ballet slippers. Quotes *"Ooh! A jack-in-the-box." *"We finally got a puppy." *"I don't think he really understands what "no" means yet." *"Sorry, Doc. I have to take Rudi home. I'll help you look for Hermie later, 'k? *"Millie plays and sings, and we get to sing along!" *"Put your hands... Giggles Er, paws and claws together for the fabulous Doc McStuffins!" *"Mom! We're going out to see if there are puddles to stomp!" *"The ball felt a little squishy when I kicked it." *"Soccer superstar Doc McStuffins is ready to tie the game with her kick. She takes the shot... and she scores! Yeah! Whoo! Way to go, Doc!" *"I think Bubble Monkey's out of Bubbles. Better fill her up." *"I'm sorry, Alma. I just wanted a turn." *"Ahhh! You can't be sad at a sleepover. (To Doc when she was sad) WondersGasps. I know what will cheer you up Glow-in-the Dark Sticker! My mom got em for us wait til you see." Trivia *Emmie has a small resemblance to Darby from My Friends Tigger & Pooh. *Emmie lives next door to Doc. *Emmie takes piano lessons. ("A Good Case of the Hiccups") *Emmie once fell off a swing and badly sprained her ankle. ("Disco Dress Up Daisy") **She sprained her ankle once again in "McStuffins School of Medicine". *Emmie goes to gymnasists. *Emmie and Doc both love sleepovers revealed in "Tea Party Tantrum" and "The Big Sleepover and Hazel Has a Sleepover" they had three of them. They had some together. - Emmie and Doc also enjoy in sleepovers Hazel Has a Sleepover **Playing Dress-Up **Staying up Late **Playing Fun Games **Water fights Gallery 139633198.jpg MV5BMjIwMzYzMjkxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Screenshot_0_jpg.png Out_of_the_Box_Pic_001.jpg 139633179.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-2-Out-of-the-Box--Run-Down-Race-Car.jpg Out of the Box 016.jpg Out of the Box 017.jpg Tea Party Tantrum 059.jpg Tea_Party_Tantrum_Pic_001.jpg Tea party.png MV5BMjI4NDQyMzY5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDI1MTg0MjE@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Tea Party Tantrum 063.jpg Doc,_emmie_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_133.jpg That's Just Claw-ful Pic_009.jpg A Good Case of the Hiccups.png MV5BMjExODM1NTQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDkyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg The_Star-tastic_Sisters.png GetImage-A Good Case of the Hiccups.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-8-A-Good-Case-of-the-Hiccups--Stuck-Up.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_001.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_007.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_002.jpg Alma's_mom.png Busted_Boomer_Pic_007.jpg Busted Boomer Pic_002.jpg Busted Boomer Pic_003.jpg 44b54307c3baadff026922f24744a421.png The Kids and Bubble Monkey.png Eat_Good_Food_song.jpg 312999-2.jpg Diagnosis_Not_Even_Close-Is_Pic_004.jpg 400ec3737e81588307bc4ad749adc72e33e388d49d2a27ed246596b86e7a04d0_large.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic_001.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic_002.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic_017.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-4-Frida-Fairy-Flies-Again--A-Tale-of-Two-Dragons.jpg Photo_of_doc_and_alma.jpg Sleepover1.png 140230560931501-original-1.jpg Sleepover2.png F547fb992aff5fd832958ebcf948eead.png The Big Sleepover Pic 002.jpg A Fairy Big Knot Pic 001.jpg Hqdefault_14.jpg image-8D3E_53D4BE16.jpg image-36DC_53D4BDC9.jpg Emmie_in_her_Bathing_Suit.png|Emmie in her Bathing Suit Bathing_Suits.png|Both Doc and Emmie in their bathing suits Hazel Has a Sleepover_Pic_4.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-2-Hazel-Has-a-Sleepover--My-Breakfast-with-Bronty.jpg Image-9D37 5700D275.jpg Doc McStuffins Season 3 Episode 22 Part 02 Maxresdefault_230.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Girls